


It Was Love

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also Han is a Force Ghost because aint no one gonna stop him from trying to save his son, Also why can't I write anything long anymore, I always make everything sad, I didn't mean to write the sad, I should not be allowed to write, I wanted to write something involving the Force Ghosts, I'm Sorry, M/M, and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. That's what it was, what he had felt this whole time. He had denied it for so long, believed he shouldn't or maybe he didn't deserve it. But he could feel it this time without a doubt or the strength to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Love

Love. That's what it was, what he had felt this whole time. He had denied it for so long, believed he shouldn't or maybe he didn't deserve it. But he could feel it this time without a doubt or the strength to deny it. The break, the fear, the pain as he watched Snoke throw Hux into the wall. Kylo didn't realize he was moving until he heard Snoke shout his name but by then he was dropping to the ground beside the General. He couldn't feel it, the presence he'd grown accustomed to. He learned to feel Hux out whenever he was near, oddly enough his chill demeanor was a calming feeling to the Knight. But now he couldn't feel it. When he felt he needed it most.   
Kylo didn't know what he was thinking, or maybe it was perhaps because he wasn't thinking that he acted so quickly. He ignited his lightsaber before he was throwing it in Snoke's direction, he hadn't taken the time to see if it made contact with his target, but he figured it wouldn't. He couldn't waste any time now.   
He quickly leaned down and scooped up the General into his arms before he was moving to leave as quickly as he could but a moment later he felt a tight grip on him, Snoke had a hold of him and there was likely no escape now. He couldn't let it end like this, not now. That's when he became very aware of a presence that had always been there, calling softly to him whenever he felt alone and in need of someone to care.   
"Come home, Ben. Come home, Son"   
"Mother please... Help me" He hadn't meant to say the words out loud but they were said and as if by a miracle of some kind he felt the gripping, crushing, force that had tightened around his chest was releasing him.   
Kylo turned his head because he felt a hand on his arm and then the soft presence of someone else protecting him from the Sith Lord. Standing beside him was his father, or at least he thought it was. It had to be. The Knight quickly turned his head and standing behind him were those he had heard stories of, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. He wasn't sure where they had come from or maybe if he was just imagining it to protect himself.   
But a moment later the hand on his arm tugged harshly and he darted off quickly, allowing those who were now a part of the force to give him the start he needed to get away. Maybe he would go home or somewhere away from all the war, he wasn't sure yet all he knew is he couldn't stay here any longer.


End file.
